Prior to the disclosed invention, target stands were homemade, cumbersome, non-adjustable, heavy, unstable and not durable. Usually a damaged component of a prior art target stand results in the failure of the whole product. Further, prior art target stands cannot be easily repaired, relocated or stored due to their designs, construction and weight. Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems.